Parma Violets
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Liley one-shot. Lilly's not coping with Jake and Miley being together... Jake notices... a little bit of Liley ensues.


Lilly

_**A/N… I don't own this… and it's a Liley… and it's also in response to a challenge from live2rite. Haha, I knew I could do this. :P**_

_**Tell me what you think, the bold name before a scene… its who's Point of View it's in. Ciao.**_

xLileyxLileyxLileyx

**Lilly**

Even from here I can see her smiling at his… whatever it is he has going for him that I don't. It annoys me, the goofy grin she gets on her face, as if awed by his presence. To be fair, I used to grin like that whenever he was in the same room as me. Until they started dating.

Jake and Miley.

God. It's the way he kisses her cheek as she walks away from him, away from me- even if she doesn't know I'm down the other end of the hallway, watching her be… happy.

Jake however walks my way, and I see his eyes fill with recognition even as I turn around and start heading the wrong way to get to any of my classes. My next class is with Miley, so obviously this way is the wrong way.

"Hey Lilly." I hear him say, his voice as smooth as ever.

"Hi." I try to keep the venom out of my voice, but he looks a little put out.

"Look, can we talk?"

"About what?" Again, venom. I just can't help it around him, he brings out my dark side.

"I…" He checks to see if anyone's around before pulling me as discreetly as possible into the copier room.

"Jake, I have to get to class."

"You were going the wrong way."

"No…" I frown, trying to think up a cover. "Just the _long_ way. Yeah, I felt like taking a stroll… down to the skate park…"

"That's not what… Lilly, that doesn't bother me. It's the fact you've been off with me ever since me and Miley started dating. I mean, I used to say 'hi' and you'd smile and say 'sup'. You used to like me."

I open my mouth to argue, to fire some harsh comment at him, when I realise he's right. It's not his fault if Miley likes him. I just have to deal with my losses. "I'm sorry." My voice is venomless, hardly above a whisper. "I really am. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It's mine… totally mine."

"Well, from what I can see it's not your fault either. I mean, you can't help who you fall in love with. Right?"

I feel my eyes widen a little, and tears prick at my eyes and his face softens as he pulls me into a slightly nervous hug. I don't push him away, and I don't say anything rude… I just cry, his voice 'shushing' me gently as my shoulders shake in time with my sobs.

xLileyxLileyxLileyx

**Miley**

It's almost half an hour into class when Lilly walks in, and the teacher asks her where she was.

"I had an issue I had to deal with." Her voice is so sincere that Kunkle actually leaves it as Lilly takes her place in front of me.

She barely glances at me, and I toss her a note which simply reads _'Where were u? Are u ok?' _

The reply is simple, landing neatly on my lap.

'_Coping, and yeah, I will be. Ly… xx'_

I smile at the note, and the tiny heart that dots her 'i'.

'_I love you too… xx'_ I write back, and she finally turns to me and flashes me that smile that made me lose my heart to her in the first place.

xLileyxLileyxLileyx

**Jake**

I take a peek through the glass of Kunkle's room as Lilly heads back to her desk, watching Miley as she tries to work out everything in her cute little mind, her eyes fixed on Lilly's back in a way she's never looked at me.

In a way she'll probably never look at me.

I sigh, knowing that one day I'll have to let Miley go, allow them to be… how they're meant to be.

But I can't bring myself to do it. At least, not to her face.

I pull out my notebook as write a short message, hoping she won't think I'm a coward, before posting it into her locker.

xLileyxLileyxLileyx

**Miley**

Something falls from my locker and I unfold it, a frown on my face.

"What's that?" I hear Lilly ask, her mouth full of Parma Violets, and I shrug slightly.

"It's from Jake."

She goes quiet, and I read it to myself, my lips moving soundlessly with my thoughts. _'Miley… I know you like me, but it's not me you want to be with. I think you know who I mean when I say you're meant to be with 'them'. I can tell you in all honesty they feel the same way… in fact she tried to cope with it today. Just follow you're heart and, unless you say otherwise, consider us mutually separated. With Love… Jake.'_

I smile without meaning to, looking up into Lilly's eyes. "What?" She asks, and I don't say a word, just carry on smiling. "What?"

We carry on like this all the way to my house, until I shut the door.

"For God's sake, just tell me already!"

"Me and Jake broke up."

"Oh grea-" She frowns, catching up. "Then why are you smiling?"

I decide not to dignify that with an answer, just a kiss. A simple kiss with all of the emotions I can possibly channel into it.

"Oh." Lilly breathes, her lips mirroring my own goofy grin. "That's why."

"How are you coping now?"

She shrugs, faking thoughtfulness, and I laugh. "I think… I can probably cope with this."

"Good, cause…"

And suddenly I don't really care what I was about to say, just that her lips taste like Parma Violets, and that I suddenly really, _really_ like the fact she got her tongue pierced….


End file.
